


I Am Become Death

by ARebelliousQueen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARebelliousQueen/pseuds/ARebelliousQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple vista, observando sólo su rostro pecoso, parecía simplemente dormido, a pesar de la palidez de su piel, que resaltaba las motitas más oscuras que surcaban sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía más tranquilo de lo que Clarke le había visto en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Become Death

Clarke no podía apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Bellamy.

Finn la había avisado de lo que encontraría, pero ella sencillamente no podía creerlo.

Ante ella, tumbado de espaldas sobre una camilla, yacía Bellamy Blake, el Rey de los 100.

Ella había visto ya su buena cantidad de muertos, de muchas clases, además. Cadáveres quemados, mutilados, desfigurados y más, y ninguno le había perturbado tanto como el de él.

A simple vista, observando sólo su rostro pecoso, parecía simplemente dormido, a pesar de la palidez de su piel, que resaltaba las motitas más oscuras que surcaban sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía más tranquilo de lo que Clarke le había visto en su vida.

Nunca supuso que sólo la muerte le daría la paz que necesitaba.

Parecería dormido o inconsciente si se ignoraba el estado de sus ropas, hechas jirones y ensangrentadas en varios puntos, sangre que manaba de varios cortes en su torso, pero sobre todo de un punto en su pecho, una herida causada claramente por un arma blanca, o al menos un objeto punzante, como una daga o una espada, según pudo averiguar Clarke, algo que pertenecía a los terrestres sin ninguna duda.

\- No pude hacer nada, Bellamy estaba desatado… No atendía a razones, Clarke… Te juro que intenté apartarle, salvarle… - murmuraba Finn mientras Clarke observaba el cuerpo.

Pero ella estaba ignorando todo lo que decía Collins, simplemente se acercó más al cuerpo de Bellamy, frío al tacto, y se sorprendió de que su piel dorada ya no desprendiera aquella calidez que le caracterizaba.

Seguía sin poder creer que la vida del Rey se había apagado para siempre.

Clarke no había escapado del Monte Weather para reencontrarse con su madre.

Había escapado para encontrarse con los suyos. Con sus chicos. El que le partió el corazón, y en el que confiaba.

Y ahora había perdido al único chico en la Tierra que era digno de su confianza.

Simplemente no podía pensar en ello.

En que Bellamy nunca la llamaría “princesa” de nuevo, ni le escucharía ladrarle órdenes a los miembros de su milicia con esa voz suya, tan ronca que parecía un ronroneo de un gran felino, peligrosa, pero no por ello menos atrayente.

Ahora estaba sola.

No podía confiar en Finn, ni en su madre, ni en ningún otro, la única persona en la que podía hacerlo yacía ahora inmóvil en una camilla. Inmóvil y sin vida.

Y no la ayudaba saber las circunstancias de la muerte de su amigo.

Bellamy estaba buscándola a ella, según le dijo Finn.

Ambos la estaban buscando, y sólo uno de ellos sobrevivió.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, y que tal vez rayase en la fina línea que separa a una buena persona de una mala, pero deseó por unos segundos que fuera Finn el que estuviera en esa camilla en lugar de Bellamy.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron días, apareció su madre.

Clarke había echado a Finn del cuarto un rato antes, estaba cansada de las disculpas a media voz y de la charla sin sentido del moreno. Sólo quería estar a solas con Bellamy por última vez para poder llorar su muerte con tranquilidad, sin que nadie la viera hacerlo.

Pero las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos azules.

¿Por qué no podía llorar? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo sin vida y aun así las lágrimas no llegaban?

Clarke estaba aún sosteniendo la mano de Bellamy cuando entró su madre.

\- Clarke, cariño… Tenemos que enterrarle, no puede estar así más tiempo. Es un riesgo para el campamento.- le dijo con suavidad a su hija, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- No pienso dejarle solo, mamá. ¿Sabías que nunca ha estado bien estando solo? No, claro que no, porque no le conocías como yo… Así que déjame en paz.- le espetó Clarke a su madre, sin mirarla.

Acto seguido, acercó la mano pálida y fría de Bellamy contra su pecho, con gesto casi posesivo.

Abby conocía a su hija lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo rendirse y dejarla en paz.

\- Como quieras, cariño…- accedió de forma casi mansa a las palabras de Clarke.

Tras varios segundos mirando a su hija, atendiendo a como observaba el cuerpo del joven que tenía ante ella, Abby llegó a una conclusión.

\- Tú le querías, ¿Verdad? Y no estoy hablando de como amiga… Tú estás enamorada de Bellamy Blake, Clarke.

La joven pareció sorprendida por las palabras de su madre, e incluso se giró para mirarla.

\- Yo… Yo… - parecía que la voz no le salía del cuerpo.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿De verdad estaba enamorada de Bellamy? El arrogante, cabezón, impulsivo y violento Rey de los 100.

Y de pronto, aquellas lágrimas que no se dignaron a salir, se agolparon en sus ojos azules, luchando por deslizarse por sus mejillas.

\- Cariño…- Abby abrazó a su hija con suavidad contra ella, acariciando su cabello rubio.

\- Hablé poco con él, pero… Sé que te quería, Clarke. Bellamy Blake te quería muchísimo… Tanto como para arriesgar su vida para ir a salvarte.

Y lo supo. Supo que las palabras de su madre eran ciertas. Realmente estaba enamorada de Bellamy. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, lo había perdido para siempre.

\- Mamá…- Clarke sollozó como hacía mucho que no sollozaba, dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor que tenía dentro, desahogándose con su madre como antes hiciera con el mismo Bellamy.

Cuando logró calmarse, Clarke se inclinó sobre el rey, besando sus labios con suavidad por primera y última vez en su vida, antes de indicarle a Abby que ya podía llevárselo, aunque no sin antes coger su chaqueta, manchada aún de sangre, pero necesitaba tener algo suyo, algo que le hiciera sentirle cerca de ella.

Pasaron las estaciones, los años, y Clarke nunca pudo olvidar a aquel rebelde pecoso.

En su corazón había un hueco que sólo él podía llenar, y sabía bien que moriría con ese dolor.

Pero al menos, cuando muriese, podía estar con él, echarle la bronca que llevaba tanto queriendo echarle.

Porque la valiente princesa tenía una cuenta pendiente con el rey rebelde.


End file.
